At Gun Point
by cAnDii-kIsSeZ
Summary: She glared down at him and pressed the gun barrel against his neck."I'm sorry," Vegeta said, preparing for the pain. "Yeah? Well you should be," and a gunshot echoed thoughout the room...R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hey everybody! Ha yes I am starting a new story even though I haven't even posted a second chapter for my first one, but I wanna hurry up and write this before I lose my idea lol. I came up with this after watching the Italian Job (awesome movie!! Wo0p! lol)and I got this sudden urge to write a story with a lot of action and...well I guess im just confusing you and im just like not typing correctly cuz Im anxious to hurry up and type this up and post it. Okay? Okay. So here we go...  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it, so don't sue.

* * *

At Gun Point  
Prolouge: The Set-up

* * *

"Blue do you have ANY idea how big you owe me? I swear to Kami, if this job goes wrong I'll fucking kill you for putting me through this," the blonde woman muttered quietly to know one in particular; or so it seemed. The whisper-sensitive microphone clipped to her bra picked up her voice and her message was transmitted to the tiny earpieces that resided in her partners' ears. One, in the person to whom she was talking to, and the other in the person who just happened to be listening back in the limo.   
  
Blue smiled at her partner's comment as she stood on the edge of the roof, looking down into the glass ceiling. 

"Don't worry 18. I already have sight of the safe, so just give me 10 minutes and I promise that you'll be out of the company of your not so dreamy date," she said as she opened one of the glass panels.

"Besides, I thought you liked older guys." Back at the party, 18 rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well obviously you thought wrong. Anyway, older is an understament. Ancient is closer to its mark." The resident in the limo laughed, as she brought up the blueprints to the top floor of Mr.Roseleto's mansion on her laptop.

"Oh please, 18, I saw the way your eyes were sparkling and the way you were smiling and touching his hand at your 'date' with him," she said. "Admit it."  
18 nearly choked on her champagne when she said that.

"The day I actually like that old dinosaur is the day Hell freezes over, and my late father rises from the dead," she replied.

"Speaking of which, here comes the idiot now. Okay Blue you got 10 minutes and you better hurry your ass up cuz I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"You got it 18," Blue responded, and then there was a light 'click' as Chi-Chi, the woman in the limo terminated 18's communication link (just in case Mr. Roseleto got too close for comfort to 18 and heard anything in her earpiece).  
  
Blue dropped down from the opening and into the room. She landed on all fours, almost catlike, and the she stood upright and took a good look around the room. Everything in the room was white, from the white plush carpet, to a blank white painting located next to the safe; even the safe was white (a/n: the safe is built into the wall btw). Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Typical," she muttered. Roseleto was a billionaire, but he had absolutely no imagination to go with all that money. And if there were any cameras in the room, she would stick out like a sore thumb; she was dressed in a black leather jumpsuit and her blue hair was tied up in a messy bun. As if she was reading her mind Chi's voice spoke up in her earpiece.

"Don't worry B, you're clear; not one camera." Blue let out a sigh of relief.  
"Okay. What about the safe itself?"  
"Motion sensors, and of course the usual lasers."  
"Any way to shut 'em off from over there?" Blue asked.  
"Um...no." Blue opened her mouth to swear.  
"But I COULD just give you the access code to the keypad located behind that painting," Chi-Chi said casually.  
Bulma smiled.

"Would you be so kind?"  
"Let's see...for 20 metric tons of gold...I think I will be." Blue smirked as she lifted the painting from the wall, revealing a small keypad.   
"Okay, the combination is C-A-R-5-4," Chi-Chi said. Blue punched in the code, rolling her eyes; the code turned out to be Roselito's initials and the month and day he was born. Any idiot could have figured out that one, and had no problem breaking into the safe. She frowned slightly; something about this wasn't right. It was just too easy. But she shook the thoughts from her head as she looked at the lock on the safe.

"I don't suppose you have a combo for this thing on that little laptop of yours, do you?" Chi-Chi smirked.

"Do I ever?"

'That translates to a no,' Blue thought with a sigh. Oh well, she preferred to do things the old fashioned way anyway.  
  
She took out a marker and began to turn the lock to the right, and stopped when she head a light click.  
"16," she muttered, writing the number on the door of the safe. This continued for another minute or so, and she smiled when she got the last 'click' and wrote it down.  
"Okay, here we go," she said holding her breath. She turned the lock, entering in the numbers, and then she grasped the cold handle and pushed down and pulled the door open.   
  
Blue smiled and with a hint of smugness said, "We're in."  
"I kinda already knew that, B. Since, you know, you are wearing a pin cam and all,"   
Chi-Chi replied, though she too couldn't help but smile.

"Must you always insist on raining on my parade?"  
"Unfortunately for you...yes."

"You're so nice to me you know tha-" Blue stopped short, when she finally got a good look at the contents of the safe, or rather, lack thereof. All that was there was a white envelope that was addressed in silver flowing letters 'Miss Baby Blue'.  
  
"What the hell?" Blue asked, momentarily forgetting about the gold. She ripped open the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper inside of it. On the paper were two words that Blue had never and would never have seen coming:

"Got ya."

It took Blue a second to register what had just happened, but she recovered quickly and began screaming into her mic:

"Chi! 18! Get the fuck out of there! It was a set-up! Do you read me?!" But neither woman answered. Maybe it was due to the fact that everybody at the party, which was 100 some odd people, had all just pulled out various guns and all were aimed at 18 just as 15 people knocked on the door of the limo and when Chi-Chi opened it, she found herself also faced with 15 9 millimeter guns. Not that it mattered if the had not responded, for Blue was also suddenly caught up in her own problems, for at that exact same moment 30 'Feds' forced their way into the white room. And as all this happened, the same exact thought came to all three of their minds, and they each simultaneously voiced it aloud:

"Shit."

* * *

A/n: wo0p! okay yes im sorry its so short and its not that good, but you have got to cut me some slack, its two in the morning! Wow...okay so what's gonna happen next? And what does Vegeta have to do with all of this? Hmmm...I guess you'll just have to read and find out! Oh and don't forget to review! If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them! Until next time...  
3 cAnDii-kIsSeZ 


	2. The Deal is sealed

**A/N: okay I know that the last chapter was a bit confusing, so hopefully this one shall clear things up a bit. Now to respond to your reviews...  
**  
**Dray-**Wow! im glad it was so beautiful! lol ha well I hope you enjoy this chappie just as much.

**Chelsey-** I'm glad you found the prologue interesting! So here's your update! Enjoy!  
  
**Ms. Trunks Briefs-** I'm sorry that you think that this story is 'dumb', even though it was  
only the prologue. And yes, Blue is Bulma, but I'll explain why she is called that later. I would also like to excuse myself for whatever spelling mistakes I had made...I wasn't exactly paying attention in my haste to post it and what not. And to answer your question, yes I do watch DBZ and GT but since this is an AU fic, everything showed on DBZ/GT is irrelevant to the story, besides the characters and their relations with the opposite gender, and their personalities... but obviously since you don't like this story I have no clue why I'm typing this since you most likely won't be reading this anyway...  
  
**White Eevee-** I'm sorry I got you confused! Hopefully everything will be cleared up for you in this chapter... and if its not, I'm sorry! XD  
  
**unknown beedee-** Well I'll show you exactly how they're gonna get outta this one...and lemme tell you: it's probably not what you're expecting. Unless of course I'm too predictable, but hopefully I'm not...lol. Enjoy!  
  
**ozumas girl-** Heh, yes I am very cruel aren't I? Lol. Ha well I'm glad that my summary received the proper reaction that I had wanted it to. And don't worry...I'll take very good care of Veggie ...until I decide to kill him off of course! Muahaha! Hmm... but would I really be that cruel? Maybe, maybe not...guess you'll have to continue reading and find out!  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, etc, etc. Okay? Okay.  
**  
"..."= talking '...'= thoughts

* * *

**At Gun Point  
  
Chapter one: The Deal is sealed...**

* * *

**Last time....  
**  
It took Blue a second to register what had just happened, but she recovered quickly and began screaming into her mic "Chi! 18! Get the fuck out of there! It was a set-up! Do you read me?!" But neither woman answered. Maybe it was due to the fact that everybody at the party, which was 100 some odd people, had all just pulled out various guns and all were aimed at 18 just as 15 people knocked on the door of the limo and when Chi-Chi opened it, she found herself also faced with 15 9 millimeter guns. Not that it mattered if they had not responded, for Blue was also suddenly caught up in her own problems, for at that exact same moment 30 'Feds' forced their way into the white room And as all this happened, the same exact thought came to all three of their minds, and they each simultaneously voiced it aloud:  
  
"Shit."

* * *

It was supposed to be the perfect heist. Bulma (a.k.a. Blue) had figured out all of the different scenarios and had set up the perfect plan to avoid any conflict with anybody so that none of them had to carry a gun. However Bulma was suddenly regretting that decision as she stared down the standard Government issue guns that the 'Fed's' were all aiming at her. That was when she heard a deep chuckle come from the door.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Baby Blue, how kind of you to join us," the man said, smirking at her as he walked to where she stood.  
  
"Were you planning on joining the festivities downstairs? Because you if you were, you could have simply used the front doors, instead of the ceiling of my room," he said smirking yet again. Bulma glared at him.  
  
"Oh you know exactly why I'm here, Roseleto," she responded, her voice laced with venom.  
  
"Otherwise you wouldn't have called the **Fed's** on us. Or did that slip your mind?"  
  
"Well do tell me child, would you not call the authorities if someone was to steal your gold? Especially if it were the greatest thieves in the world?"  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't."  
  
"Then you see my point?"  
  
Bulma didn't answer.  
  
"Don't fret my dear! Luckily for you these aren't real agents." Bulma's head snapped up.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It's true. I bought these 'props'," he said referring to the uniforms, "so to speak, from a friend of mine working for the FBI after I explained my situation to him. As for the guns, you have nothing to worry about; the clips are totally empty. You honestly believe I would bring in agents and risk having reporters and paparazzi all over the place? I think not. It would completely ruin my plans."  
  
'Situation? Plans? What the hell is he talking about?' Various thoughts flew through Bulma's head as she eyed the aged Latino man suspiciously. Carlos Roselito wasn't exactly known for his how you say, reliability.  
  
"Get to the point Roselito. I didn't come here to play cops and robbers with you. Where is the gold?" Roselito was silent for a moment as his dark eyes examined her face.  
  
"Pray tell, how were you planning on stealing my gold?" he asked, answering her question with a question.  
  
"And how were you planning on stopping me?" Bulma responded, earning laugh from him. She wasn't going to answer him with a straight answer if he wasn't going to do the same. Obviously Roselito was catching on to this, so he said,  
  
"Unfortunately for you, someone beat you to the punch," he said sighing slightly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked curiously. The old man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Did you not wonder why the safe is empty?" Bulma shrugged.  
  
"Well I assumed that you had emptied it yours-"  
  
"Well you assumption was wrong," he said cutting her off.  
  
"It just so happens that an old associate of mine decided to relieve me of my gold just two weeks ago." Bulma was dumbfounded; this was absolutely unbelieveable.  
  
"Why wasn't I aware of this? Surely something would have shown up on the news about this."  
  
Roselito was silent again as he traveled to the opposite side of the room and he signaled the other men to leave. They did just that, leaving Bulma and their boss alone in the room. After a moment or so of looking out of the large window, Roselito turned back to the blue-haired woman.  
  
"Have you ever heard the expression 'Don't get mad, get even?" Bulma nodded.  
  
"Well, that's exactly why I didn't call the authorities, and it's exactly why I have lured you and your partners here."  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow. "How did you know we'd be here?" She didn't like to be predictable.  
  
"I have been in this business a long time. I used to be a thief myself, so needless to say, I have my ways," he stated simply.  
  
"What does this have to do with us?" Roselito smiled.  
  
"Well you three are the best after all, and I was hoping you would help me get my gold back. There will, of course, be a huge payoff if you do this right." Bulma frowned slightly; he had fooled them once, so there's no questioning if he could do it again.  
  
"What if we tell you no?" Roselito's face fell.  
  
"If you refuse to take me up on my little offer, make no mistake I will not hesitate to kill you or your little friends," he said as Chi-Chi and 18 were ushered into the room, followed by three men with guns. Bulma glanced at the men and then looked at Roselito again, a smirk playing on her lips.  
  
"Don't bluff me, Roselito. You just told me those clips are empty." It was his turn to smirk.  
  
"Oh contraire my dear girl, I told you that the 'agents' guns weren't loaded. But I said nothing about those guns," he said motioning to the men. Bulma clenched her teeth; they were outsmarted and backed into a corner. Roselito seemed to notice her realization.  
  
"Ah so now you see; you are in no position to refuse me."  
  
"Obviously not." Bulma glanced over to Chi-Chi and Juu. With a sigh she said,  
  
"Fine, we're in." Roselito smiled and motioned for the three men to leave. The two girls immediately rushed to Bulma's side.  
  
"I'm okay you guys," she said reassuringly. They nodded.  
  
"So what's this 'deal' with scar face over there?" Juu asked. Bulma shook her head.  
  
"I'll tell you guys later," she whispered. Roselito smiled, ever so slightly, at them and said,  
  
"No need for the hushed tones; we're all friends here." Bulma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know just because we're gonna go through with this doesn't mean we're 'friends' with you. We're just doing this for the money." The old man sighed.  
  
"Ah yes. It's always 'just for the money', isn't it? You young people these days always just think about the money, and never about what's really important, like you're blind to everything that isn't in front of your face on a silver platter. If I have learned anything in all my years it's that life is too short to take for granted, and too long to spend alone. " His old eyes looked sad.  
  
The trio looked at him curiously.  
  
"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"You'll know when you get older," he responded, as though she were a child. She opened her mouth to say something else, but he beat her to it.  
  
"Okay, I do believe it's time for business," he said, taking a seat in a white plush armchair, signaling for them to sit in the couch across from him. He poured himself a glass of champagne from the ice bucket that was on the glass table between them. He offered them a glass, which they all declined.  
  
"I would like to know exactly what your plan of taking my gold from me was. Spare me no details; I would like to know how the new generation of thieves is handling things," he said, sipping from his glass.  
  
"It's my way of getting to know how you operate." The trio looked at each other and Bulma (who was the brains of this particular operation) let out a big breath; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

In the heart of Satan City...

* * *

"Boss, Mr.Ouji is here," said a man, opening the door to the dark room uninvited. The back of a black leather armchair was facing the door on the opposite side of the room, behind a desk. It's occupant was smoking a cigar at the time, and a large cloud of smoke arose in the air above it.  
  
"Ever heard of knocking?" the deep voice of the man in the armchair asked. The other man bowed his head slightly and said,  
  
"Sorry Boss, it wont happen again."  
  
"It had better not," another puff of smoke. "Send him in."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of chappie one! Yes I know; horribly boring! ::sigh:: but I promise that I will have lotz more action and all that good stuffs in the next chappie...hopefully. Lol anyway, review! I want to know what you think! Until next time...  
  
3 cAnDii-kIsSeZ


	3. Assasin for Hire

A/N: YES! ITS ME! I've finally come out of hiding (actually I just had major writers block) but I'm all better now! Ha wow I'm glad everybody likes this story so much! So glad, in fact, that I decided to write another chapter! Wo0-h0o! But ,yeah, I know you ppl are probably hating me right now since I haven't updated in a looooong while but I promise to make it up to you! Okay well here it is (with lots of Vegeta in it!)! Enjoy ! Oh and be sure to review! Thankx…

"…" talking '…' thoughts

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own DBZ or anything associated with it besides this story. So, if you were thinking I did, well…you thought wrong.

At Gun Point

Chapter 2: Assassin for Hire

Last time…

"Boss, Mr.Ouji is here," said a man, opening the door to the dark room uninvited. The back of a black leather armchair was facing the door on the opposite side of the room, behind a desk. Its occupant was smoking a cigar at the time, and a large cloud of smoke arose in the air above it.

"Ever heard of knocking?" the deep voice of the man in the armchair asked. The other man bowed his head slightly and said,

"Sorry Boss, it won't happen again."

"It had better not," another puff of smoke. "Send him in."

* * *

The man at the door nodded and stepped aside, letting in another man. He had deep, dark obsidian eyes, and dark ebony hair that swept up like a flame. The door was shut behind him when he entered, and the leather armchair opposite of him swiveled around, revealing its occupant. The man was Italian, his hair was gelled down, making it look almost greasy. He wore a black Armani suit and a gold chain hung from his neck and he wore a large gold ring on his pinky finger. The man regarded Vegeta thoughtfully while still smoking his cigar. Vegeta's face remained expressionless as he watched the man before him, waiting for him to speak. The silence in the room continued for the next few minutes, until the man finally finished with his cigar and smothered the remains in the silver ashtray on his desk. He grinned at Vegeta, revealing some gold teeth, and he folded his hands.

"Mr.Ouji, what an honor to have you here. Please," he motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk,

"Do sit down. We have some pressing matters to discuss." Vegeta said nothing, but took the seat. He watched as his soon to be employer consulted his laptop, staring at the screen, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Vegeta Ouji, Jr. …assassin for hire. Hmm…interesting occupation, looked down upon by society, but nonetheless…very useful to me." He scrolled down the screen as he continued talking.

"Your advertisement is very elaborate, Mr.Ouji," he continued to scroll down the screen, but then stopped and raised his eyebrows.

"And you rates are very steep, I must say." Vegeta smirked.

"Well, considering that, I am the best, its understandable." The man nodded and smiled.

"And obviously very cocky." He looked up from the laptop.

"I'm sure my client will understand; she is very capable of affording the best." Vegeta let a small smile pass onto his lips; that was music to his ears.

* * *

Bulma smirked at Roseleto; this guy actually expected them to tell him their plan? It wasn't something she would, or ever, for that matter, do in this lifetime. She never wanted to be predictable; she never had, and she most certainly didn't want to start now. She might decide to make a few plans of her own later once they got his gold back for him. But until then, she was just going to keep her mouth shut.

"Mr. Roseleto, I'm afraid I'm not obligated to disclose that valuable piece of information to you. We choose to keep ALL of our operations confidential, whether they are successful or not." Roseleto said nothing, just continued to sip his champagne.

"It's not like it matters if you tell me or not anyway," he said shrugging.

"I pretty much have a general idea; your 'plan', was to get HER," he nodded to 18, "to get close to me and get her invited to accompany me to my party tonight. That way you could be sure that I would be preoccupied and you could alert her when your job was done." He sipped his champagne again, looking directly at Bulma over the rim of the glass.

"Honestly, it was quite child's play. I was almost sure you would have come up with something more…original. Apparently," he chuckled, "I was wrong." The three women said nothing, and if they were feeling any emotion at all, it didn't show on their faces, despite the fact that this man had read them like an open book.

* * *

The door behind Vegeta opened suddenly, and the nameless man that had shown him in stepped into the office once again. Immediately the young man's face paled as he realized all too late that he had made the same mistake twice within the last ten minutes.

"What did I just get done telling you, Frank?" the man behind the desk asked, rubbing his temples.

"S-s-sorry Mr. Bardelli, sir. I f-f-forgot-"

"Quit your stuttering, Frank. As much as I'd like to, I'm not going to shoot you so stop your crying and tell me what you want," the Italian man impatiently.

Frank cleared his throat and said, "It's the Briefs girl. She's here, sir."

"Fine," replied Bardelli coolly. "Show her in. Oh and Vegeta, would you?" he gestured to Frank, who instantly paled. Vegeta smirked.

"Of course," he said, and, with a seemingly inhuman speed, pulled out a gun from his leather jacket, aimed and pulled the trigger. The accuracy of that single shot was unbelievable; Frank was dead before he even hit the floor.

* * *

Bulma had a lot on her mind as she and her friends returned to the limo that they had arrived in. Chi-Chi obviously noticed because she said to the driver, "Excuse us, Jerry. We need to talk alone for a little bit."

"No problem, miss," he replied looking at her in the rear-view mirror. "You won't even know I'm here." With that a sound proof, tinted screen rolled up between them, giving the threesome complete privacy.

"So?" Chi-Chi inquired, turning towards Bulma. Bulma snapped out of her daze and looked up.

"I just can't believe he set us up. I mean, sure I had my doubts when we found the blueprints of his manor on his computer. Who leaves something like that on their laptop which is so easily accessible to hackers? That's what safety deposit boxes are for; it was way too easy. I knew all of this was true but I just shook it off; I thought it was just nerves."

18 nodded. "I know what you mean. I suspected a trap early on; like you said it was too easy. But the thought of all of that gold just… the thought of how this could be our last job and an early retirement… it was way too tempting."

"Well, there's no use getting upset about it," Chi-Chi cut in. "Roseleto wants us to call him as soon as we've come up with a plan. Shouldn't be too hard right?" Bulma snorted.

"Speak for yourself. We have to come up with something really good before we get the okay from Roseleto. And after tonight, I don't think that I'm really up to it."

"Well, unless you want to get arrested, I suggest we come up with something good and quick. If we don't, Roseleto's calling the Feds on us for breaking and entering, and may I remind you that we're not exactly on a first name basis with them." Bulma smirked.

"Blackmail sure is a beautiful thing, isn't it?"

"You got that right."

* * *

A blue haired woman slipped into the room, stepping over Frank's body, her Stiletto heels clicking as she walked.

"Nice shot," she commented. "But you always were good at that sort of thing, weren't you?" Vegeta's heart dropped; it was a ghost from his past. Mr. Bardelli stood up, gesturing towards the woman.

"Vegeta, meet Ms. Briefs, my client." Vegeta said nothing but stared at the woman before him.

"You," he breathed. The woman smirked.

"Me."

* * *

A/N: Yay! I'm done! Short and sweet, but I'm just getting started.Okay so, I plan to get the next chapter out…soon.:) So stay tuned for the next exciting (hopefully) chapter of "At Gun Point". REVIEW!

3 cAnDii-kIsSeZ


End file.
